da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Skyron Avital
Appearance Skyron stands at an even six feet and has a slightly muscular frame. He has chestnut brown hair – that is often swayed from the right to the left – and olive green eyes. His attire consists of a red sleeveless tunic, tan pants with leather straps on the sides, and leather boots. On his arms, Skyron wears red gloves with black leather vambraces on them. Over his tunic, Skyron wears a ringlet belt, mainly to be used to store his throwing knives, vials, and the like. Personality Skyron can be described as a happy-go-lucky person. At almost all times, Skyron tries to crack jokes and use sarcasm. One of the only few times you wont hear Skyron make a joke or be sarcastic is either when he cant think of a comment or if it truly upsets him. Biography Skyron was born and raised in Highever, in the market district near the castle where the Cousland family lived. He lived a normal life in Highever. That is, until the Blight came. Being a young man of age eighteen, Skyron was enabled to enlist in the king’s army, but since he wasn’t a member of the guard, such a task was difficult. Luckily, Skyron's talents as a rogue was known throughout the market, which landed him as a scout for the soldiers when they move to Ostagar. A day before the Cousland forces were to head out, word arrived that Lord Cousland's son, Fergus, was to travel to Ostagar before his father and Lord Howe would. A small selection of soldiers and a couple scouts were sent with Fergus. Skyron was one of those scouts. Flash-forward a few days later, the group had stopped to camp for the night. All was pretty much quiet until a yell came from the forest. Some instantly thought it was Darkspawn, while others thought a guard fell while trying to answer nature's call. Skyron went into the woods to check it out. Skyron ran into a small band of bandits, about to raid the camp. Skyron started to fight them, but was wounded and quickly outnumbered. Seeing no other option, Skyron relied on his rouge talents and fled. After a few hours, Skyron was free of the bandits, but was lost in the woods as a consequence. With little options available, Skyron thought it best to return to Highever. After several days of tiring travel, Skyron returned to Highever, but was appalled at the sight. The town was devastated, as if it had been raided and Howe soldiers and crests were everywhere. Skyron entered the local tavern and asked what had happened, only to be grabbed by Howe soldiers and thrown into the dungeons. After a day-or-two's worth of “interrogating“ Skyron managed to forge a lock-pick and escape. With the Darkspawn in the south and Howe's men all around him to the north, Skyron fled Fereldan to Kirkwall, the last place he heard he had family out of Fereldan. While on board the ship to Kirkwall, Skyron met a man with a heavy foreign accent and practiced fighting with daggers everyday. Skyron approached the man, interested by his skills. The man agreed to teach Skyron so long as he agreed to one day help him; Skyron agreed. The man taught Skyron the ways of a “duelist“ as the man discribed it. With his new skills, Skyron could hold on par with just about any swordsman and could easily control the fight to his desire. Just before the two separated at the Kirkwall docks, the man gave him two daggers. He said these were used by an organization called the “Crows“ and would come in handy, then left after turning over his gift. It took several days, and multiple tries to get into Kirkwall, but finally Skyron had been caught by a stall merchant who he just stole food from – seeing as how he needed to steal to survive in his current penniless position. Easily taking down the merchant in only a few moves, Skyron impressed a local mercenary group leader named Meeran. Meeran offered Skyron a position in the group, to get him into Kirkwall and to even pay him. Skyron happily took the offer. Flash-forward a year. Skyron had a big falling out with the Red Iron Mercenaries and fought with them, an act considered no better than a death sentence to the members of the Red Iron. Now Skyron tries to keep a low profile to avoid the Red Iron, but unseen events may bring him into the spotlight... Timeline *Through the Grapevine Lowtown, The Hanged Man *Seeking the Lost Blade Hightown, The Chantry Relationships TBD Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans